


The eternal simp

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: Issac was the first member of my party to die. He was a paladin and his main trait was a Simp. He died fighting a revenant in a big fight. though he is not of flesh, what better way to spend his afterlife than continuing to Simp and defend the women in his party?this story is fairly early in the timeline compared of the rest of them.





	1. Hanen

Its a dark night in Kenfuzely. Usually around this time you can find the second daughter of the fuzzlebottom household slinking between the alleys and shadows of the city. When she wasn't bedridden with grief. Though her newfound life of nobility meant she had no need to steal, the act of stealth itself brought a feeling of familiarity and peace of mind to her. On some occasions she's met with other fellows who prefer the cover of shadows but usually they let her. Go unhindered as while the score of a nobleman's daughter is appealing, the daughter of the royal executioner is a risk they cant take. Not because of his status but in the memory of him almost single handedly taking down the thieves guild for kidnapping Marceline when she was months old. (he made sure she never found out about that)

On this particular night though one of these cutthroats decided they would try their luck with her. They stalked her until she hit a dead end and struck. Years of experience made sure Hanen could easily handle a single opponent but this one had friends waiting in the shadows. Before they could descend upon her she reached into her pocket grasping a stone with the fuzzlebottom crest carved into it and whispered the activation term "daddy."

The stone was given to Hanen under the pretenses that she was being hunted by a revenant. When activated every guard within the mile will be notified of her location via a scary spell and her father got the same benefits but at any range. The secondary effect of the stone granted a cast of spirit guardians. Or in this case. Guardian.

After whispering the word and feeling the eyes of at least a dozen soldiers on her she saw a sight that was sure to leave her bedridden for at least the next week. 

A single paladin appeared beside her. His rapier in hand and shield readied he charged into the thieves with a soundless howl. 

1 minute later the thieves were dead, their bodies surrounding the ethereal figure. Having sensed no more danger the spirit decided his task was done but before he looked Hanen in her eyes and smiled before disappearing. 

Make that 2 weeks bedridden at least.

Seconds later guards swarmed the alleyway to find the massacre and hanen staring at the space where the eyes had been with a blank face.


	2. stacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on stacy and the first time she casted spirit guardian.

Stacy had been trying to be more use to her party. She couldn't save issac because she had been new to magic and she knew she was a liability to the party for not being able to defend herself. 

She hated that Issac died and blamed herself for keeping hanen near her instead of helping isaac. With her new clerical abilities she asked lefar for one of his books on clerics and started to study spells for self defence. She decided on one that was the absolute maximum of her magic would allow; guardian of faith.

She had been alone in the room when she tried to cast it. The rest of the party having gone off to meet someone in the tavern. When she did she was elated when she felt the spell take shape but was appalled of what she found. 

She had known that the guardian would be featureless as it was in the notes but she also had read that the weapons would be the only discernible part about it. And these weapons could not be mistaken. The heather shield and rapier were too well replicated. 

"....issac?" She managed to choke out trying to hold back the tears.

The guardian remained unmoving and seemed indifferent to her presence. She remembered that it would only react if an enemy of hers entered its range. 

She quickly dispelled the guardian and sat on her giant bed, almost collapsing onto it, and pondere what to do. She had been the cause of his death. She couldn't possibly ask any more of him. To wake him from his peace to protect her once again. 

She then reread the notes on the spell and noticed a note scrawled in the upper margin in leflars handwriting. "The guardians could be generic paladins who serve to protect the people, but it is not uncommon that if someone shared a bond with a warrior in life that the warriors would choose to come to that person's aid after death"

She then steeled her heart for future battles. He wanted this. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to protect the party. And she would not deny him that right. His final wish.


End file.
